Gray Birthday
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Special for (belated) Furihata Kouki's Birthday (2015). Adakah seseorang yang mencintai orang lain apa adanya tanpa pamrih? / "Ada. Orang seperti itu ada, Kouki." / #Our SKIES #Langit #Hujan / Warning: Shounen-ai, AR, OOC, etc.


_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!**_

 **.**

 _ **I will survive~ ;)**_

 _ **Dozo, Minasan!**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.** _ **I didn't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun.**_

 **Warning:** **Boys love/shounen-ai,** **AR,** **super incredibly** **OOC, cliché, typo(s), absurd, onesided, etc.**

 **Inspired by Dewi Lestari's Rectoverso.**

 **Special backsound: Curhat buat Sahabat + Selamat Ulang Tahun by Dewi Lestari**

 **.**

 **Jika ada yang tidak disukai, t** **olong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. :)**

 **.**

 _ **Have a nice read**_ **! ^_~**

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

Ia masih duduk di sana bersamanya, di tengah keramaian yang tak dibutuhkannya karena cukup orang ini saja yang berada di sisinya dan sepi takkan menggerogoti hatinya. Mereka berbincang tentang apa yang mereka lakukan satu kali dua puluh empat jam. Apakah memasak saja atau pergi ke suatu tempat dan makan di sana. Mungkin mereservasi suatu tempat jika masih sempat.

Ketika gadis itu datang, menggiring segenap perhatian busuk menusuk mereka, duduk bersama menyantap makan siang seakan tak menebar benih kecemburuan pengundang genderang perang.

Gadis itu menyapa keduanya. Satu bergegas balas menyapa seakan gadis itu adalah mahadewi yang mengulurkan tangan untuk manusia jelata. Satu lagi tak acuh karena mahadewi semesta kantin tersebut tak lebih dari iblis yang mengintervensi dunia di mana seharusnya terdiri atas dua dan bukan tiga.

"A-aku ... ingin kencan denganmu, Furihata Kouki- _kun_."

Keramaian terserpih menjelma hening. Orang-orang seketika didesing pening, tak percaya kalimat yang mereka nanti-nanti terselip pada seseorang biasa-biasa saja. Jika yang mengempas aura emperor, mereka tentu bisa paham.

Ia ingin ekspresi tak percaya itu lantas berubah jadi determinasi untuk merijeksi. Mata itu akan menyipit tajam dan bukan melengkung selaras bibir yang terkatup menguntai senyum, bibir itu seharusnya melontar tolak mutlak.

Alih-alih senyuman lembut yang mencerahkan dunia dari pekat mendung menggelayuti langit saat ini—hanya baginya—teradiasi dari wajahnya. Anggukan afirmatif.

Ketika Furihata Kouki menyanggupi permintaan iblis manis di hadapannya, otomatis rijeksi itu dan permohonan maaf terlantun pada sosok yang tiga jam sebelumnya menghabiskan waktu untuk membantunya berpikir apa yang perlu mereka lakukan selang satu kali dua puluh empat jam ke depan.

"Maafkan aku, Sei."

Gelengan sekilas. Akashi Seijuurou tak berkata apa-apa lagi selain bangkit untuk mengacak ringan rambut kecoklatan itu, mengabaikan kerlingan ekspetatif gadis itu—pada intensi yang terlalu keji lantaran merampas yang seharusnya hanya miliknya dari dirinya—yang tertuju padanya, lantas membawa nampan dan melengang meninggalkan Furihata Kouki dengan gadis itu semeja berduaan.

Dunianya runtuh. Semestanya tidak membutuhkan atensi publik yang mengelam. Ia tidak butuh dunia, semesta, apa pun yang kini menoksik Furihata Kouki dalam pandangan menjustifikasi kelayakannya untuk bersama gadis itu.

Satu kali dua puluh empat jam ke depan, rangkai kata kesungguhannya dan rencananya bersama merayakan ulangtahun takkan ada; kebersamaan mereka takkan nyata.

Gerimis mengucur dari langit kelam. Derai hujan pertama mulai berisik, mengalahkan bunyi pahit adu sol sepatu pada lantai yang berdecit.

 **.**

 **#~**~#**

 _ **Special for**_ **Furihata Kouki's** _ **birthday**_ **(2015) and SKIES,**

 **.**

 **Gray Birthday**

 **.**

 **By: Light of Leviathan**

 **#~**~#**

 **.**

Suara anomali menyusup di sela nyanyian hujan yang menderu dan alun melodi biola yang merdu.

Akashi meletakkan biola di meja. Melangkah perlahan dengan kewaspadaan terefleksi dari bahasa tubuhnya. Pencuri mana lagi yang masokis ingin menerobos kawasan elit indekos, terutama flat elitnya di jam-jam rawan pergantian hari seperti sekarang?

Derai air dingin di musim gugur yang mematahkan ranting-ranting kering toh mungkin tak merontokkan nyali sampah-sampah masyarakat seperti mereka untuk tetap mencuri.

Mengintip melalui celah pintu, dari interkom, tiada presensi di sana. Akashi mendengus pelan. Jika ia terlampau naif, maka yang dilakukannya sekarang adalah menyingkap defensi terakhir dari siapa pun yang menginterupsi satu _piece_ partitur Mozart dari keutuhan elegan.

Akashi berbalik pergi. Pintu flatnya bukan pintu yang dapat dicungkil melalui lubang kunci lalu akan terbuka begitu saja. Lebih baik ia memeriksa jendela atau balkon untuk berjaga-jaga.

 _Tok._

 _Tok._

Pembuluh nadi di dahi berkedut. Sengaja mengetuk pelan untuk mencari tahu apa dirinya ada di dalam sebelum membobol pintu? Atau ketika pintu dibukakan lantas menggorok lehernya? Cerdas.

Akashi hendak melengang ketika bunyi lain menginterupsi langkah kakinya.

Suara seperti ketukan terdekam di antara hujan yang berderu dan biola yang melantun nada-nada merdu. Tapi suara di luar sana, entah apa, merintih lirih memanggil namanya melalui redam bilur hujan, membuat Akashi bergerak cepat menyibak pintu.

" _Sei—"_

Akashi berekshalasi berat. Lamat-lamat.

Tak ada siapa-siapa.

Tentu Furihata Kouki takkan ada di depan pintunya. Dia sedang kencan dengan pujaan hatinya. _Sungguh beruntung_ , pikirnya dengan bibir mengurva sinisme.

Sesaat Akashi mengawasi hujan di luar koridor lengang flatnya. Bersitan di benaknya kemudian menuntunnya untuk mengambil kunci flat, mengunci tempat tinggalnya selama berkuliah di universitas Tokyo demi hidup mandiri sebelum pada segala hal tentang Akashi menuntutnya untuk kembali, lalu keluar dari area indekos elit itu untuk membiarkan langit yang menangis merepresentasi aksi yang tidak akan pernah dilakukannya.

Tidak untuk Furihata Kouki sekalipun.

.

#~**~#

.

Akashi berjalan tanpa memiliki direksi. Ia sadar kakinya melangkah menuju tempat yang membatasi sektor indekos elit dan indekos biasa-biasa saja. Kakinya bertendensi membimbingnya ke sana. Menyolidkan destinasinya selama ini untuk selalu ke sana.

Kali ini, ia akan tetap datang kendati Furihata malam ini tidak akan bertandang untuk bermain basket dengannya.

Sama seperti di kantin kampus mereka, Akashi masih beropini bahwa dunia tidak terisi atas komponen dan substansi material maupun hidup, seramai apa pun sekitarnya saling mengisi satu sama lain.

Akashi tak butuh semua itu karena satu yang senantiasa di sisinya saja sudah cukup. Namun satu pun sekarang tak ada. Hanya sepi yang tersisa.

Mungkin selain dirinya, tak pernah lagi ada yang merasakan ironi bisingnya rintikan hujan yang membekukan di musim gugur menyangi hening malam muram. Sunyi yang menyisipi hati.

Akashi melunak memandangi bola yang menggelinding perlahan. Tertimpa kerasnya air yang ditarik gravitasi untuk jatuh ke pelukan bumi, bola itu bergulir sendiri menari di pentasnya _—_ lapangan dan ring yang mendecit pahit dikaratkan hujan.

Bukan berdecit tapi berisik, air dari tapak langkahnya pelan terpercik

Ketika ia menggapai bola basket—hal terakhir yang bisa mendistraksinya dari rikuh rutinitas dan membuatnya merasa bebas, di sela dentam terangnya guntur, pekik pepohonan dan gemersak semak kering diinjak deras hujan, rintih serak seseorang yang familiar _—_ menyakitkan _—_ memanggilnya.

 _"Sei."_

Akashi menoleh. Matanya mengerjap repetitif, skleranya semerah irisnya, perih dicumbui hujan.

Siluet Furihata yang terduduk memeluk lutut, bersandar pada _ring_ —berada di seberang lapangan tempat Akashi berdiri, tak juga lenyap.

"Sei."

Bibir biru pucat, di antara salak galak linang hujan, pilu memanggilnya dalam lirih yang letih.

"Kouki?"

Bola basket terlepas menghantam lapangan dan genangan air. Percik berisik. Baik itu jatuhnya bola serta langkah-langkah yang tergesa.

 _Berisik, bukan berdecit._

.

#~**~#

.

Furihata tak lagi memiliki energi untuk membantah Akashi. Tidak juga ia berniat menyergahnya. Usai berganti baju dengan baju hangat yang dipinjamkan Akashi—lagi-lagi—padanya, Furihata berbaring di tempat tidur besar yang dingin.

Ia tidak bertanya kenapa Akashi bisa berada di lapangan basket tempat biasa mereka bermain bersama mengenang masa-masa sekolah.

Mungkin Akashi mendengarnya memanggil selagi menggigil di lapangan basket selama berjam-jam sejak senja tenggelam?

Ah, tidak mungkin. Akashi memang punya kemampuan abnormal seperti memprediksi masa depan, tapi bukan merasakan seseorang memanggilnya padahal tidak ada di hadapannya.

Furihata membiarkan Akashi dengan rambut merah yang masih basah, menyerahkan semangkuk sup krim untuknya, segelas air hangat, dan obat demam. Selagi ia menyuap supnya di sela batuk yang sakit dan bersin berulangkali, Akashi perlahan menghanduki kepalanya—mengeringkan rambut coklatnya yang lembab, sesekali menyeka lendir yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

Furihata memilih untuk tidak bertanya, karena Akashi juga tidak bertanya kenapa ia terdampar di sana. Akashi tidak bertanya kenapa Furihata tidak menikmati makan malam dengan pujaan hati selama mereka berkuliah di tempat yang sama.

"Dia bilang ... dia menyukaimu."

Bunyi gelas tersisa separuh air hangat ditaruh di atas meja menimbulkan gema.

Kata-kata pertama Furihata (terlalu lirih ketimbang rinai hujan yang tak berdamai dengan hati-hati diendapi sepi) sejak masuk ke flatnya, membuat Akashi mendudukkan diri di tepi tempat tidurnya sendiri dan menatap satu-satunya orang yang ia kenal familiar dari zaman sekolah menengah atas sejak masuk universitas.

"Kau tahu?"

Sorot mata itu memijar perih.

 _Tentu saja aku tahu_. "Tidak."

Tawa sesak perlahan.

"Sekarang kau tahu." Furihata memainkan garis selimut hangat yang menebar wangi maskulin pemuda di sisinya, meremas perlahan untuk melampiaskan kebas di hatinya. "Tadi dia ingin kencan denganku karena ingin mengakui padaku bahwa dia menyukaimu."

Akashi menelusuri relief fitur ordinari Furihata. Wajahnya yang memerah oleh demam. Bibirnya yang bergetar. Matanya yang diselami bening, yang ia berani bertaruh takkan dibiarkan Furihata untuk merintik hanya karena seorang gadis seperti itu—karena Furihata seka cepat-cepat.

"Harusnya aku tidak sepengecut itu meninggalkannya setelah ia mengakui hal itu." Helaan napas panjang. "Tapi ... mengetahui aku sepertinya akan dimanfaatkan olehnya untuk dekat denganmu, tanpa ia mempertimbangkan perasaanku padanya selama ini, aku tidak menginginkannya." Furihata meratap pelan. "Aku bodoh."

"Itu keputusan yang benar, sama sekali tidak bodoh, Kouki." Akashi tidak tahu haruskah ia bersyukur Furihata kembali ke sisinya atau kenyataan bahwa Furihata terluka karena seseorang yang tidak sepantasnya menyayat sembilu di hatinya.

"Filosof dulu kala pernah berkata," tanggap Akashi yang lurus menatap Furihata tepat di mata. Demikian lekat, "kau tidak seharusnya bersedih untuk seseorang yang tidak pantas bersamamu dan tidak mencintaimu. Sementara seseorang yang pantas bersamamu dan mencintaimu, tidak akan membuatmu bersedih."

Furihata menalar filsuf yang Akashi sampaikan baik-baik.

Akashi memicingkan mata. "Aku tidak bisa bilang aku selalu benar lagi, tapi kurasa ungkapan itu ada benarnya."

"Aku tahu, cuma ... kupikir semuanya tetap ada konsekuensi berupa suka dan duka." Furihata tertawa pelan, kata-kata khas itu tak pernah berubah sejak pertama mereka bertemu di pembukaan Winter Cup. Ia tersenyum enggan.

"Aku tidak pantas bersamanya dan dia tidak mencintaiku. Hari ini aku sadar, dia terlalu sempurna untukku. Begitu banyak yang menyukainya dan karena dia mengencaniku, mereka jadi membenciku. Di antara semua pilihan yang ada, sudah sepantasnya dia memilih yang sepantaran dengannya. Aku tidak termasuk di sana karena aku tidak pantas bersamanya."

Sedepa jeda.

"Sei, aku tidak mau dibenci semua orang hanya karena mencintai seseorang." Lirih sedih.

 _Kau bukan pilihan. Kau satu-satunya._ Akashi tak melisankan dengan bahasa verbal apa yang terkompulsi di benaknya, menangkap sorot resolusi solid di matanya berpupil semungil pinus di pucuk cemara yang dipulas embun.

"Mungkin dalam banyak cerita picisan, seseorang bisa saja mengorbankan segalanya demi cintanya hanya pada satu orang. Karena orang itu adalah dunianya. Sayangnya, itu seharusnya hanya berlaku untuk dia yang cintanya terbalaskan."

 _Aku akan melakukannya. Untukmu. Hanya untukmu. Meski tak ada pamrih apa pun atas perasaanku yang dapat kauberikan untukku—_

"Tidakkah itu konyol?"

"Hm. Benar." — _kendati konyol sekalipun._

Furihata tertawa lebih ringan. Ekspresinya lebih tulus walau keceriaan—kelegaannya—terlihat dipaksakan. Ia melontar keputusannya yang dibuat saat tadi, ketika ia membiarkan hujan merengkuhnya. "Yeah, aku akan melupakannya."

"Melupakan perempuan itu?" Sepasang mata magenta melebar dalam keterkejutan. "Setelah tiga tahun?"

"Uhm."

Akashi tak tahu apa ini sensasi merinding—menggigil di sekujur tubuhnya. Furihata yang tersenyum hangat padanya membebaskan diri dari lingkup rasa yang memenjara. Rasa yang kini tak ada yang punya.

Rasa yang kini hendak Akashi kais, kendati hanya sebesar bulir air mata langit. Sebulir demi sebulir. Hanya untuknya.

"Lain kali, aku ... aku akan mencari seseorang yang sederajat saja denganku. Seseorang yang mau menyayangiku tanpa pamrih, seperti aku yang akan menyayanginya tanpa pamrih juga. Seseorang yang tidak perlu jadi perhatian publik, yang jenius, yang berbakat, yang terkenal ... tidak usah seseorang yang muluk-muluk. Aku hanya ingin dia dilimpahi perhatianku dan dia cukup memerhatikanku saja."

Akashi terpaku kaku menatapi Furihata.

"Juga seseorang yang—uhuk—akan datang ketika aku membutuhkannya."

Kekakuannya retak dimosi impuls menyerahkan segelas minum untuk Furihata, membantunya duduk, menunggunya sampai air tertenggak tandas, lalu membantu Furihata rebah kembali.

"Mungkin juga yang merawatku ketika aku sakit seperti sekarang."

Kekeh kecil penuh canda. Binar harapan yang selama ini padam karena menyukai seseorang yang tak pernah menyukainya, kembali menyala. Mata kolong langit bercahaya diterpa lampu temaram kamar Akashi.

"Orang yang akan jadi orang pertama yang selalu mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku setiap waktu."

Furihata mendesah lelah, meriang yang menyerang badannya membuatnya pusing. "Adakah orang seperti itu, Sei?" Dia tertawa pesimis. "Ah, aku ini terlalu berkhayal. Mana bisa mencintai dan dicintai seseorang hanya sesederhana itu."

Akashi menaikkan selimut miliknya sebatas dagu Furihata. Menyentuh kening dihamburi helai kecoklatan. Temperatur tinggi menyengat telapak tangannya.

"Tidurlah. Kau butuh istirahat, Kouki."

"Maaf aku menyusahkanmu lagi, Sei. Besok kalau sudah sehat, aku akan pulang ke flatku sendiri. Aaah ... besok aku ada kuis pula."

Lirih penuh penyesalan itu terdengar jelas oleh Akashi yang hanya mengangguk sekilas. Akashi yang berharap Furihata masih tetap membuka mata hanya untuk menatapnya—hingga hari berganti—dan mendengar ucapan selamat ulang tahun darinya.

Namun Furihata yang terlelap dengan seutas senyuman damai itu tidak menghangatkan hati Akashi.

Panas.

Jam dinding klasik yang mendekor dinding kamar pemuda yang masih terjaga kini berdentang.

Dengkur halus Furihata bersanding dengan basah yang menderu seluruh penjuru.

Ibu jarinya membelai, lembut dan berhati-hati, garis pipi yang sepanas bara api. Usapan semoga lekas sembuh meresapkan selarik makna sederhana, _'Jangan sakiti dirimu untuk seseorang yang tidak pantas menerimanya. Dan seseorang yang pantas menerimanya, tidak akan membuatmu merasa sakit.'_

Akashi mendekat pada Furihata yang pulas, memerhatikannya lekat, pandangannya meredup ketika ia mengecup kening yang panas membakar bibirnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Separuh dari satu kali dua puluh empat jam. Nihil realisasi rencana akan mereservasi suatu tempat untuk makan malam bersama, membeli kue atau pun memasak makan malam di salah satu flat mereka, atau mengajak teman-teman datang untuk merayakan ulangtahun yang teristimewa.

Amukan langit yang mencecarkan hujan pada relief bumi tak mengusiknya, tidak seperti konfesi Furihata senantiasa terngiang melesaki ruang pendengaran Akashi.

Menyesakkan.

.

.

.

 _Jika melakukan tindakan-tindakan sesederhana itu—_

.

.

.

Entitas yang digelayuti segala jenis perfeksi sehingga berderajat tinggi.

Orang yang tulus memerhatikan dan menyayangi tanpa pamrih.

Seseorang yang akan berlari datang ketika dibutuhkan.

Seseorang yang rela menerobos dayu pilu hujan untuk membawa orang yang paling dipedulikannya di dunia rapuh ini, dipinjaminya baju, dimasakkan makan, diminumkan obat, ditidurkan di ranjangnya hingga diselimuti, mendengarkan apa pun yang dikatakannya, menemaninya hingga lelap dalam senyap.

Seseorang yang selalu jadi orang pertama mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun padanya.

Entitas yang sudi dan tak peduli dibenci semua orang hanya demi mencintai seseorang.

.

.

.

— _bukanlah cinta, lantas apa?_

.

.

.

Langit musim gugur yang meneduhi bumi melebihi gelap arang. Langit hati dalam rongga merah memendar sendu. Hujan di luar berisik. Ranjang berkeriat ketika beban menekan, bukan berdecit. Ada suara yang lembut berbisik.

"Ada. Orang seperti itu ada, Kouki."

Akashi mencium bibir Furihata yang mendidih, karena sesungguhnya temperaturnya tak lebih tinggi dari didih perih di hatinya.

 **.**

 _ **Owari**_

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

 **Happy birthday, the most ordinary boy in my heart, Furihata Kouki! *peluk erat* Wish you all the best! 3 /langgeng selalu di hatiku dengan Sei, ya. Kyahahaha/ #geplaks**

 **Kado ... kado macam apa ini untuk Kouki?! *diinjek* maaf, karena drafts lain belum pada kelar, jadi yang ini dulu aja, ya. /udah, sana balik kuliah/ mudah-mudahan bisa kelar pas ultah Akashi dan selama #Our_SKIES (YEAAAH SKIESWARMING!) berlangsung. Ayo, LeChi-tachi, kita ramaikan Seijuurou and Kouki Indonesian Event Scandalize! :D**

 **FYI, hujan selalu membuat saya baper. Dan maafkan untuk keOOCan AkaFuri di sini. Orz**

.

 _ **And see you latte~**_

 **.**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^

 **.**

 _ **Sweet smile,**_

 **Light of Leviathan**


End file.
